Backseat
by adriannaisme
Summary: Her life was boring. The same routine over and over again each and every day. Cue Flynn Rider, the local bad boy, to make her life anything but boring. Modern AU.


So Tangled is my favorite movie ever and I read so many stories on here and just wanted to write one for myself. I'm not the best writer, but I decided to share my idea with you guys. Please let me know what you think of my modern version of Tangled.

* * *

Rapunzel was cleaning up the kitchen before she went to bed, when Pascal came barking at her feet. She immediately tried to shush him, as her mother had just gone to sleep upstairs. Kneeling down, she reached her hand to scratch behind his ear, "What's wrong, Pascal?" she asked in a voice no louder than a whisper.

Pascal ran over to the back door, and began pushing it gently with his paw. Realization hit Rapunzel, and she frowned. Mother had warned her she was to stay inside when it was dark out, and she surely wasn't allowed to go outside when her mother didn't know about it, but she knew mother would be furious with her if Pascal ended up ruining the carpet.

She fumbled with her thoughts momentarily before reaching for Pascal's leash on the counter. "Come on Pascal, we'll go for a quick walk," she said, locking the collar onto his neck and opening the backdoor as quietly as possible. Once she was outside and out of her lawn, she let out a sigh of relief that mother hadn't woken up from the noise.

Rapunzel walked Pascal down the empty road, and took in the sight around her. It was dark; darker than it ever has been when she was outside, and it was quiet. She found it peaceful without the cars driving down the normally bustling street.

Her joyful moment of peace was broken as a siren roared in the distance. Pascal barked frantically and escaped from his leash in the process, running in fear from the noise. "Pascal!" Rapunzel yelled, trying to chase after him.

She ran after the dog as best as she could, until she turned the corner. Pascal was no longer in sight. The blonde haired girl held the empty leash in her hands and sighed. She didn't recognize where she was. Mother only allowed her to go out a few times a month, and even then she was to stay within two blocks of the house. Rapunzel always listened, as she heard stories of crime and violence all over the television.

"Pascal," she called out, hoping he was close enough to hear. Rapunzel started to fear when she realized how much trouble she would be in. She had disobeyed her mother, let Pascal get away, and got lost. Shivering in the cool night, she called out for her dog a few more times, desperate for some kind of response.

Rapunzel waited a few more minutes, not wanting to give up, but found her search to be failing. Giving one final call, she held her head down low and turned around, hoping that the direction would lead her close to home.

"Is this who you're looking for?" a voice asked from behind. Rapunzel whipped her head around quickly, and came to face a taller boy holding Pascal. Her eyes lit up as she nodded, and threw her arms around the boy, "Thank you, thank you thank you!" she exclaimed, shaking him back in forth. Pulling away, she grabbed Pascal from his arms.

"Not a problem. Your dog here is quiet the biter." The boy said. Rapunzel squeaked out an apology, and turned Pascal towards her, Pascal, you know better!" she scolded, facing back to the boy.

"I'm Rapunzel, this is Pascal. Thank you so much-" she stopped when she noticed him giving her a strange look. When he didn't get a response, he raised his eyebrow in confusion, "That's weird, you didn't swoon…" he trailed off, mumbling to himself, "they always swoon…" he shook his head, snapping his attention back to the girl, "Anyway, I'm Flynn. Flynn Ryder,"

Rapunzel nodded, "Well, thanks for finding my dog for me, Flynn Rider, I really appreciate it, and I'm sorry Pascal bit you. I don't know what's gotten into him tonight. I must be getting home now, thanks again," she gave him a smile before walking off.

"Blondie?" Flynn asked from behind her. She turned around and tilted her head. "Didn't you come from that way?" he pointed in the opposite direction.

Rapunzel blushed and a sheepish grin took over her face, "Yeah, well, you see, I'm a bit… lost. After chasing Pascal around, I forgot which direction I came from, and I usually don't go this far from home." She explained.

"Hm, well I'm good with directions. I think I could help you out," Flynn told her.

The blonde lit up, "Really? I'd really appreciate it!"

"On one condition…" he stopped, glancing over at her, "Hang out with me tomorrow night."

Rapunzel frowned. "I-I can't do that, I'm sorry," she apologized, frowning.

"Why not?" he questioned, a strange feeling of rejection washing over him, as the girl crushed his pride.

"My mother doesn't even know I'm out now, and if she did know, she wouldn't be pleased. See, she doesn't like me to leave home very often."

"Oh, come on, Blondie, live a little. It'll be a great time, you have my word,"

"Well… alright," she decided, uncertain. Flynn didn't notice as he broke out into a grin.


End file.
